


Food and Fairytales

by drQuinzel



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Romance, goro being an absolute gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drQuinzel/pseuds/drQuinzel
Summary: Arthur was generous enough to bring V to an Arasaka company gala in Tokyo. She wasn't expecting how amazing the food would be, or the mysterious gentleman who shared the same sentiments.Something that could've happened before the start of the game.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 31
Kudos: 207





	Food and Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as me just thinking about how corpo V and takemura couldve met before the events of the game at an Arasaka gala turned into an over 2k word fic wow. I didn't proofread this so... apologies.
> 
> Female! Corpo V before the start of the game.

Now that Arthur was busy mingling and kissing ass with all the other execs, V could finally go to that buffet table that seemed to tempt her the whole night. Her boss simply told her “Stay out of trouble” which actually meant “Don’t do anything that’ll link back to me.”

She was thankful however that he picked her to accompany him to the company gala in Tokyo. She used up a month’s salary to buy a gorgeous form-fitting blue gown at Jinguji and it was worth it to see a few heads turn when she passed by. 

But the buffet was calling and she answered. V heard about how Japan’s cuisine was one of the best, and so the food laid out before her had to be the absolute cream of the crop if it was to be served to the Arasaka family.

So when she took her first bite out of a California Maki with a hint of wasabi, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning. She didn’t mind that the servers were smiling and probably teasing her. V scanned the exquisite display for what next she could try, it wasn’t everyday you could eat authentic Japanese food prepared by the best chefs in the world. 

“Ask for the Okonomiyaki next. They’ll bring it to your table.” 

V turned around to address whoever’s gruff voice that was. She looked up to see an equally gruff yet refined looking man in an impeccably white suit. “Okanami-huh?” she asked.

The man turned to one of the servers and said something in Japanese. The server then looked at V. “May I ask what your table number is, ma’am?”

V blinked. “Uhm, 18.” 

Then the server bowed and promptly left.

“It should be ready by the time you’re done browsing the buffet.” the mysterious man beside her said. 

V stared up at him. “Thanks? You usually order for strangers?”

“Only for those who look like they appreciate what real food is.”

“Hmm, then it’s an honor. Mr...?”

“Just Goro is fine.”

She smiled. “V. Thanks again, Goro. Now if you don’t mind I’m gonna grab as much food as I can before heading over to try that dish you ordered.”

Carrying 2 full plates of food later and sitting down to see a delicious-smelling savory pancake-like dish in front of her, V regretted ever doubting her career path as a corpo. Jackie might still give her shit about it sometimes, but her choom never tried real salmon rolls before.

V took the chopsticks beside her and took her first bite out of the okonomiyaki. 

She fell in love right then and there. The different flavors coming from it all mixed together in a hot and chewable meal was just too much that she could cry. In V’s experience, she knew the Japanese were great inventors like Saburo Arasaka himself, but apparently they invented great dishes too.

Too busy enjoying her meal, V didn’t notice someone approach. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

She gulped down another bite before turning to see who was disturbing her. It was a man about her age, all smug-looking in a fancy suit with cyberware that looked like they were shined everyday. 

She wanted to tell him to fuck off but if he knows Arthur than she might never be invited back to these kinds of events again. So politely she said, “I am. And you are?”

“Maxwell Rhodes, from the New York office.” he extended his hand out and she decided to humor him. Apparently he took that as a sign he could sit beside her. “I couldn’t help but notice you earlier. Looking gorgeous, by the way.”

She didn’t like where this was going. That and her food was getting cold.

Maxwell continued. “You know I booked one of the swankier penthouses in this hotel. I see you love the food here as well, we could go up, I’ll hire a chef to cook personally for us. Whaddaya say?”

Yep, definitely didn’t like this. Screw Jenkins’ rules, this smug douchebag needed to know what rejection was. 

V was about to give him a proper Night City rejection when another voice chimed in. 

“Ah Ms. V, there you are.“ It was the same gruff voice that introduced her to the wonders of Japanese cuisine earlier. But what surprised her was how Maxwell looked like a sleazy overconfident brat to a nervous mess when Goro showed up.

Maxwell immediately shot up from his seat and bowed towards the other man. “Takemura-san, I didn’t think you’d be out here mingling with the rest of us.”

“You think of me as a, what is the right expression… dog on a tight leash?”

Maxwell’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. “No, Takemura-san! It’s just that… you’re one of the busier people in the company and-”

Goro raised his hand up and Maxwell promptly shut up. “Enough. It was a joke. If you don’t mind, I need to speak to Ms. V about an urgent matter.”

Maxwell looked between the two, as if shocked someone like her could get the attention of whoever this Takemura-san was. Who knew he was a big deal?

“I- of course. V was it? Have a pleasant evening and I do hope to see you again before this gala ends.” 

V didn’t know if she wanted to scoff or laugh at how hopeful the guy still tried to sound before he quickly left. Then she was left with one another man to deal with. 

“So, ‘Takemura-san’, what was that urgent matter you needed to discuss with me?”

“Nothing. It just seemed like you needed help earlier.”

V rolled her eyes. “Thanks but I could’ve handled that myself. It’s 2077 and men still assume the woman needs saving.”

To her surprise, Goro chuckled. “Oh I had no doubt you could. But I think it’d be best if you didn’t cause a scene with the son of a board member of the company.”

_ What the fuck? _

“But he said he worked in the New York office.”

Goro scoffed. “A glorified assistant to his father, nothing more.”

She dodged a bullet there, then. Forget not coming back to these events, Arthur might’ve tossed her back into being the secretary of his secretary… that is if he was in a generous enough mood. 

V smiled. “Thanks, for saving my ass from getting fired and for suggesting I try this incredibly delicious meal.”

“I knew you’d enjoy it. It’s one of the better dishes from the chefs here.” he looked proud of himself.

“I mean it. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat anything back in Night City without saying sorry to my taste buds after they’ve tried the food here.” 

V was about to ask him to join her but remembered this man was high enough in the company that even a privileged kid like Maxwell was afraid of pissing him off. She was about to act more “respectful and poised” as Arthur loves telling her, when beautiful music kicked in.

People started gathering around the dance floor, couples pairing up to dance in tune to the music. V couldn’t ignore the stark difference of how peaceful it was compared to the chaos of Night City. How the other half lives indeed.

“Could I offer you a dance, V? To make up for my… ‘unnecessary’ intervention a while ago.” He smirked at the last part, knowing just how necessary it actually was.

V looked up at him, still surprised however. Here was this apparently powerful Arasaka figure who loved Japanese food, cared enough to help her out, now asking to dance with her. He was getting more and more mysterious.

And V was really curious. 

She stood and took his hand. “Sure, but this isn’t to make up for helping me out with that guy earlier. It’s because my food’s gone cold from all the talking, and I wanna show off this damn dress for all it’s cost me.”

Goro laughed as he guided her to the dance floor. “You  _ do _ look stunning in it… and now it seems I owe you a meal as well.”

As they took their spot, Goro placed one hand on the small of her back, the other gripping her own hand. V could feel how callous and rough his hands were, a sign that he wasn’t another cushy exec. Then she placed her other hand on his shoulder and could already tell he was all muscle underneath. 

They started to move along with everyone else on the dance floor, Goro guiding V expertly. She wasn’t used to these types of events, usually it was Arthur while she was left dealing with all the paperwork back at the office. The most dancing she did was unwinding at clubs with Jackie.

V looked around and noticed almost all the guests were dressed in gold, silver, and/or black, making it that much easier for her and Goro to stand out more. She in her blue gown, while he in his white suit. 

“So,” V started, more to distract herself from his pretty eyes because wow were they striking. “you’re really good at this. Dancing, I mean. This a hobby of yours?”

He spun her once, probably to show off the point she was making. She blushed and felt like she was being swept off her feet. 

“In my position, one must find comforts to relax. This is one of them.” Goro steadied her as she was about to trip on her dress, how the guy back at Jinguji convinced her to buy 6 inch heels she’ll never know. 

“You dance with a lot of girls, then?” V asked, just to see how far she could push her luck with this guy.

Goro let out a deep chuckle and V felt like melting from the sound of it. “You always tease your co-workers like this?”

“Only those who look like they appreciate what real food is.” she replied, echoing his words earlier. 

He smirked at her and V turned her head to hide the blush she knew was growing the more she spent time with this man.

That’s when she noticed how a few people were glancing at them, some looking shocked and some curious. Even that Maxwell guy who was busy talking to some poor girl suddenly spat his drink out all over her dress as he stared at the couple on the dance floor.

"Is something wrong?" Goro’s voice made her turn to look at him again, she noticed his brow furrowed.

V let out a laugh. "It’s just, you seem popular around here. I feel like people are recording BDs of us dancing."

Goro frowned even more. "Does that bother you?" 

Quickly she replied, "No, actually. It doesn't. Fuck 'em." 

Goro seemed to relax after that as V felt the tension leave his shoulder. "Good. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable." 

V smirked, and it might've been the shot of tequila she had earlier that night but she repositioned Goro's hand behind her waist so it was just touching a bit of her bum as well. "Oh, I'm plenty comfy right where I am." 

She's known this man for not more than 30 minutes and yet something compelled her to keep pushing whatever was going on between them. 

V felt Goro stiffen ever so slightly and she instantly felt regret creeping in. 

But just as quickly he relaxed and his grip on her tightened. "You're an interesting woman, V." is all he said in that deep husky voice of his, making her heart skip a beat.

"And you're a man full of mysteries. An attractive man in a white suit who holds power over board members and their snotty brats… it sounds a lot like a fairytale my mom told me as a kid.” V smiled fondly as she remembered the tale of  _ Cinderella _ . The fact that she was in a blue dress as well was not lost on her. 

“Attractive, you say?” Goro grinned, bringing his face a bit closer to hers.

V rolled her eyes playfully. “All that and  _ that’s _ what got your attention?” 

“Well I-” suddenly Goro’s optics turned red and he stilled, bringing their dance to a halt. It only lasted a few seconds and his eyes were back to normal, and he looked at her, as if disappointed with something.

He let go of her so suddenly and it was V’s turn to feel disappointed, missing the way he held her already.

“V, I must apologize. I have to get back to work.” he said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

V frowned. “Work? Man, whoever your superior is, clearly needs to relax.”

Goro chuckled. “Simply the nature of my job.” He bowed his head and she was about to do the same when she felt him hold her hand in his. She looked down to see him kiss her knuckles.

V felt her throat go dry and her stomach in knots. 

When Goro returned to his full height, he smiled at her. “I hope we see each other again, I’d like to learn more about this fairytale you mentioned.”

“Yeah sure, we could talk about it while eating that meal you said you still owe me.” V hoped her voice wasn’t as shaky as she thought it sounded.

“I look forward to it. Good night, V.” And just like that, he disappeared into the crowd. 

V laughed inwardly. So it was the prince who left the ball early while she still had her extremely painful ‘glass slippers’ on. She couldn’t wait to tell Jackie all about this. 

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind to turn her around. V found herself face-to-face with a frantic-looking Arthur Jenkins.

“V, what the hell!? How do  _ you  _ know Goro Takemura?” Arthur made it sound so absurd that she hung out with the man.

V knew it wasn’t worth matching his emotions when he got like this, so she simply shrugged. “He suggested what the best thing to eat here was.”

Arthur looked like a vein was about to pop from his head. “ _ What!? _ V, do you have any idea who that man is? He-”

“Hey you know what, boss? I don’t think I need to know… probably not gonna see him ever again if he’s so high up on the food chain, judging by your reaction.” As much as V was curious about Goro, she’d rather find out who he was by herself rather than have Arthur screaming it at her. 

Call her a romantic, but she wanted to remember the party that way: her own version of a fairytale ball. V knew his real name sure but something told her not to look him up online. 

If the universe decided that they really were to meet up again, she’d prefer to learn more about him over okonomiyaki and drinks. 

  
  



End file.
